


25 years is a long time

by tversan



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tversan/pseuds/tversan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So. What did the Romulans do on that ship for 25 years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 years is a long time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Star Trek mistakes and possible spelling/grammar errors. This is only for fun.

 

-Day one-

 

It's been 24 hours since we entered the black hole and destroyed and got attacked by a starfleet aircraft.

We have decided to wait at this spot until Spock enters as well so we can make him suffer.

We have hope this will happen soon.

 

-Day 24-

 

Spock has still not arrived but we still have faith. Another small vessel have been by. We sacrified one of our missils on them but it was worth it, we can not be found.

 

-Day 67-

 

I can't deny it, it's taken longer than I thought. The crew is getting restless, starting to question me. Not to my face, but I have heard the whispers.

 

-Day 152-

 

The crew are now saying to my face that they think this is stupid. I diverted the whole thing by starting a game of space hockey.They bought it.

 

-2 years and 17 days-

 

Today our main Spock lookout told me he quit. It was quite dramatic actually. And embarrasing. He's hiding in the machine room now considering he can't actually leave the ship.

 

-3 years-

 

It was poetry night yesterday. First officer made a complete fool of himself with the "Otters In Winter" poem. I'm thinking of not attending next week.

 

-3 years and one week-

 

I am to attend poetry night unless I want mutiny on my ship. They suffer-I suffer. I'm thinking ”The Night I Saw a Blue Crododile”

 

-4 Years and 232 days-

 

Craft today today was a bad idea. We now have little ships (and one giraffe) hanging around in every room and corridor. There's glitter everywhere.

 

-5 years and 24 days-

 

Our previously main Spock lookout wanted to come back on the job today. There was a big fight because the one we have now likes his job. In the end we decided they could split the job and I think they're both happy.

 

-6 years and 12 days-

 

We started with karaoke night today. Everyone had gotten tired of racing with the Centaurian slugs anyway.

 

-8 years and two days-

 

Hide and seek is not fun anymore. Vreenak found everyone within five minutes. And this is a big ship.

 

-10 years-

 

Today we did nothing. _Nothing._

 

-11 years and 145 days-

 

The ship is now redecorated. Our techincian even reprogrammed everything. The bathroom had moved as well, without me knowing. It was awkward.

 

-15 years and 72 days-

 

Keras has written a book that everyone has read. Today we started the pre-production of the musical of it.

 

-20 years and 72 days-

 

Today was the last day of the musical show. They decided to go for a new challenge. And well, I agree. We could use something new.

 

-24 years-

 

We have not lost hope yet. At the week meeting today everyone was in tears saying this. I am very proud.

 

-24 years and 12 days-

 

Bathroom flooded today and first officer got a great idea. We know have a a swimming pool in one of the storage rooms. Pool party tomorrow!

 

-Year 25 and...OMG!!!!!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> This totally happened, right?


End file.
